


Explaining the Unexplainable

by EvilMaknae187



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, cuteness, imsobiased
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMaknae187/pseuds/EvilMaknae187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is an Alpha, a young undeveloped Alpha and he doesn't understand what Heat is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What You Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from my AFF, so no plagiarizing here!

Chapter 1 [What You Don't Understand]

 

 

“Hyung?” Wonshik called, walking into the main room, a letter tight in his hand.

                “Neh, Ravi-yah?” Hakyeon called back, craning his neck to look over the edge of the couch. Wonshik shifted from foot to foot in front of Hakyeon, feeling as though he was about to ask a very dumb question with a very obvious answer. He figured the best way to quell his awkwardness was to simply blurt the question out.

                “Hyung? What’s heat?”

                He could not figure out why Hakyeon began laughing so hard.

                “Hyung? What’s so funny?” Wonshik mumbled, ducking his head. Hakyeon laughed a few more weak laughs before he stood and walked over to the younger, planting his hands on his shoulders. Before, Wonshik had found it amusing that Hakyeon was shorter than he was, but now, he only thought that he was being humored by his short hyung.

                “What’s in the letter, Ravi-yah?” Hakyeon asked, steering Wonshik to sit on the couch, and then perching beside him.

                “Wonshik got a heat letter!” Jaehwan came dancing into the sitting room, his voice brighter than usual, and his eyes full of mischief. Wonshik ducked his head as Hakyeon laughed again. He handed the letter to Hakyeon,  and then folded his hands in his lap. Jaehwan jumped over the back of the couch, and landed square in Wonshik’s lap.

                “Hyung? What’s heat?” He laughed out. The next moment, he was all flailing limbs as he was shoved rather violently to the floor by a red-cheeked Wonshik. Hakyeon chastised him gently, before reading the fine print on the crumpled paper.

                “Oh, Wonshik… I’m sorry,” he said, putting down the letter so that he could hold Wonshik’s hands. “You’re getting sent away, and you don’t know why.”

                Jaehwan sat up quickly.

                “Sent away? Why? He’s Beta, isn’t he?” He asked, sniffing the air. Then, his laughter slid off of his face, and he crawled up to Wonshik, resting his elbows across the younger’s knees.

                “You’re an Alpha?” He asked quietly. Wonshik nodded slowly, looking back and forth between his two hyungs. He didn’t know if being an Alpha was a problem. After all, Taekwoon was an Alpha, and although he left the dorm once every few months for a few days when Hakyeon and Jaehwan retreated to their separate rooms, crying and screaming until even their Beta dorm-mates felt compelled to leave, Wonshik simply couldn’t see how that was a problem. Unless the problem was because both Hakyeon and Jaehwan were Omegas, and Wonshik had done something wrong, he didn’t see why he had to leave.  

                Wonshik  _liked_  the smell that the house was filled on the days that Taekwoon-hyung left. It appealed to him, and left him restless, excited him and scared him, and he loved it. He didn’t like how when the smell came, that wonderfully  _good_  smell, Jaehwan and Hakyeon would cry and beg for something, and then finally when the smell went away, how painfully  _exhausted_  they looked when they left their rooms. He didn’t like how Taekwoon-hyung always pinned him to the floor when he got home after the smell had faded, smothering his scent all over Wonshik’s body, trying to assert his dominance more firmly in the house. He didn’t like what he associated with the smell, but he did like the smell.

                He was worried that Taekwoon would come into the room and mark him, just like he’d marked the other four in the dorm, so he sat on his hands and watched Hakyeon watch him studiously. Jaehwan subconsciously rubbed the small scar on his neck where Taekwoon had marked him, and Wonshik’s eyes found the identical mark on Hakyeon’s neck. Something in his chest rumbled in jealousy as Hakyeon raised his hand self-consciously to touch the mark as he noticed Wonshik watching him. A smell rose gently from Hakyeon’s skin as he flushed a pale pink, and Wonshik breathed in deeply. It was a  _good_  smell, a comforting, soothing smell, a submissive smell.  _Submissive?_

                “How are you an Alpha? You’re so… _Beta_!” Jaehwan gasped, sitting up straight. Wonshik shot him a look of pure poison, and turned to Hakyeon.

                “So, hyung, what’s heat?” He asked. Without knowing it, his biological dominance, with an Omega sprawled over his legs, and another right at his side began to flare, and the room was flooded with Alpha-scent. In the room next to the one the three were sitting in, Taekwoon bolted upright.

                 _Alpha?_  He thought, sniffing the air.  _Dominant Alpha, trying to steal my Omegas. My pack, my Omegas._  Taekwoon stood, and turned the corner into the sitting room.

                The Alpha-Dominant smell was definitely more powerful here, and Taekwoon felt his shoulders get tighter. He searched for the Alpha, his scent blooming before him powerfully and causing the two Omegas and Wonshik to look around sharply.

                 _Alpha. Where’s the_ Alpha? He sniffed the air questioningly, and his eyes sharpened as he looked at Hakyeon.  _My Omega. My Omega submitting to the intruding Alpha. Where is that Alpha?_

                Wonshik raised his eyes slowly to Taekwoon’s. Then, the elder narrowed his eyes as he saw the golden irises of Alpha in Wonshik’s eyes. _Wonshik’s an Alpha? He always acts like Beta!_

                The smell of submissive grew stronger, emanating from both Omegas as the two Alpha scents began to rise and clash in the room. Jaehwan rose from Wonshik’s feet, and began to walk slowly over to Taekwoon. Wonshik’s eyes flashed, and he half-rose, stopping at the touch of Hakyeon’s hand on his arm.

                “Boys?” The front door opened with a bang, and the manager stepped into the dorm. He paused as soon as the door closed, sniffing the air worriedly.

                “You’ve got Alpha-Dominant-smell all across this floor, Taekwoon. A couple of Omegas were walking down here, smelling Submissive. What’s the problem?” He asked.

                Silent, as usual, Taekwoon raised his hand and pointed at Wonshik. The boss’s eyes flashed over to Wonshik, and widened as the boy’s eyes flared briefly orange. Alpha-Dominant bloomed sharply in the room, and Taekwoon paused for just an instant before storming across the room, and grabbing Wonshik by the collar of his shirt.

“My Omegas. Those are  _my_ Omegas, and this is  _my_ pack. You’re not stealing it from me,” he hissed as he shoved Wonshik against the wall. The shorter Alpha growled and started twisting, trying to get away from the Alpha-Dominant.

“Do you understand?” Taekwoon said. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows. Taekwoon never spoke, much less spoke to Wonshik. The two never got along, and Taekwoon always kept to himself. To be actually verbalizing his concerns, he must not have wanted there to be any confusion whatsoever about whose pack VIXX was.

The manager looked back and forth between the two Alphas and Omegas, afraid to intervene. He was a Beta, just a Beta, and if he tried to break up the assertion of Dominance between the Alphas, he would be marked along with the young Beta boys, and the Omegas, and being the dorm’s manager, he could not afford a mark.

“Do you understand?” Taekwoon hissed, his eyes sharp on Wonshik’s. The younger ceased his struggles for an instant before hissing out,

“Shove it.”

Taekwoon snapped, bringing one hand up to grip Wonshik’s forehead, the other hand braced against the younger’s chest, shoving him even further against the wall. Yanking Wonshik’s head aside, he bent his neck down, then, without any warning, bit down sharply on the soft, sensitive skin on Wonshik’s neck.

Wonshik screamed, his muscles tightening up sharply, then as Taekwoon released him, he sank to the floor, one hand rising to touch his neck in disbelief.

“My Omegas. My Pack.  _Do you understand_?” Taekwoon asked, walking out of the room aloofly. He did not see Wonshik’s face twist with chagrin and defiance.

Hakyeon rose to his feet and scrambled over to Wonshik.

“Are you okay?” He asked tentatively, removing the Alpha’s hand so that he could touch the new, bloody mark on his neck. “He marked you. I’ve never heard of an Alpha marking another Alpha before.”

The manager shook his head, and prepared to leave. He’d found out the reason that the whole floor was filled with Alpha-Dominant, and now, his main concern was to clear the waiting Omegas from the hallway. He chanced another look back at Wonshik, still on the floor, face blank with shock, then left the room. As soon as he set foot in the hall, he stopped. Over a dozen Omegas were standing in the hallway, most of them pink-cheeked as they stood riveted towards the Alphas’ door.

He waved them all away, and sprayed a can of Beta-Scent in front of the door. Silly Omegas. These Alphas already  _had_  a pack.

 

 

“Ravi-yah. Are you sure you’re alright?” Three hours later, Wonshik was sitting in the same position, shoulders slumped with exhaustion, his fingers tight on Taekwoon’s claim mark. Hakyeon had walked back and forth between the Alphas, trying to talk to Taekwoon, who had holed himself up with Jaehwan, having a fierce, low-toned conversation, and trying to coax Wonshik into moving. He stood in front of Wonshik, holding his hands out for the young Alpha to grab, but the Alpha made no ventures to move.

“He won’t move. It hurts if he does; I didn’t tell him that he could,” Taekwoon said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, leaning on the doorjamb. Hakyeon whirled around, his scent and expression proving him to be more than slightly irritated.

“Why did you have to do that? He’s still undeveloped; he just presented as an Alpha, and got our heat letter  _today._  He doesn’t even know what heat is; he barely knows what  _Alpha_  is, and you marked him. Taekwoon, he didn’t mean anything. He doesn’t know what it is to be around Omegas; he’s never known that he was different from us. We all thought he was a Beta, but that you hadn’t marked him yet because you weren’t entirely sure that you wanted him to be a part of our pack. Why’d you do it, Taekwoon?” He snapped, marching up to the tall Alpha and jabbing a finger into his chest.

Taekwoon lowered his eyes. He had a soft spot for Hakyeon, and he knew that the tiny Omega didn’t get angry very often, and if he wasn’t so furious, he wouldn’t have tried to challenge the Alpha for any reason.

“I could tell that he wasn’t Beta. He didn’t smell like an Alpha or an Omega, though. Now, he’s part of the pack,” he answered. Hakyeon rolled his eyes and pointed at Wonshik.

“Let him move,” he demanded. Taekwoon didn’t move, and the tightness of Wonshik’s muscles did not lessen.

“Let. Him. Move.” Hakyeon gritted out. The Alpha sighed, and as he began to inhale again, Wonshik jerked, and fell forward. He grumbled as he rose to his feet, stiffly shaking the soreness from limbs gone too long unused, and walked over the Dominant, head tilted slightly to the side.

“It’s your Pack,” he muttered. Taekwoon raised his chin, contentedness filling the room, and Wonshik relaxed.

Hakyeon walked over to Wonshik, wrapped an arm behind his back and steered him towards his room. Just before they passed out of sight into the dorm’s narrow hall, he shot Taekwoon a dirty look, but his smell was one of gratitude.

“Let’s get you stretched out, Ravi-yah. Your muscles have gotta be cramping a lot,” Hakyeon said, sitting the Alpha on his bed. Of course, Wonshik had felt immediately better when he’d been released from Taekwoon’s claim, but he wasn’t going to tell Hakyeon that, not when the tiny Omega was doting on him like he hadn’t in such a long time. The Omega’s hands rubbed in soothing circles on Wonshik’s back for a few minutes, before they were interrupted by Taekwoon throwing a bag onto the bed beside him.

Hakyeon grabbed the bag and looked inside. Clothes were folded neatly into small piles, toiletries were lined along the inside edge, and a cellphone and hotel key card were neatly lain on top.

“It’s time to go. The Omegas are starting their preheats now,” Taekwoon said shortly, turning and leaving the room. A minute later, the door to the dorm was opened, then shut, and the smell of Dominant faded.

Wonshik turned troubled eyes on Hakyeon.

“Why am I leaving?” He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees. Hakyeon took up rubbing his back again, then rested his forehead on the little Alpha’s shoulder.

“It’s because of our heats. Neither Taekwoon or the boss want a bonded pair in the dorm right now, and the only way to prevent that is by getting the Alphas out of the situation,” he murmured into the worn cotton of the Alpha’s shirt.

“Hyung… I don’t even know what heat  _is_ ,” Wonshik sighed, folding even more tightly in half. The smell that he loved so much, the smell that he only smelled when Taekwoon left the dorm for a few days began to fill the air of the bedroom, lighter than it would be in a few days, but enticing nonetheless. Hakyeon swallowed hard, and crossed his legs, his hand shaking, but not ceasing its soothing circles on the Alpha’s back.

“It’s… It’s….” Hakyeon searched for words, but none would come. Wonshik began shaking too, his skin feeling warm and prickling all across his back. The smell grew suddenly more powerful, and Hakyeon hunched over, gasping for air.

“Lock the door,” he said weakly. Wonshik sat up and stared at his hyung.

“Huh?”

“Get up, and  _lock the door,_  Wonshik,” he said, tilting his head to look at the Alpha. His eyes were blue, and his face was  full of a mixture of desperation and want, and Wonshik stood, walked over to and locked the door.

“Sit down,” Hakyeon said, standing up, using his height to a small advantage over the Alpha. He leaned forward, bringing his face to within a few inches of Wonshik’s. The Alpha looked back at the little Omega, eyes flaring yellow-orange, and then glanced down to his lips, and back up to his eyes.

“Ready to learn about heat, Ravi-yah?”


	2. Listen and Learn

Chapter 2 [Listen and Learn]

 

*WARNING: SMUT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!*  

OKay, you've been warned! Onward!!! 

 

 

            Taekwoon had barely reached the end of the hallway before he smelled Hakyeon’s heat hit full-blast.  _He skipped pre-heat, and just went into heat?_ His eyes creased in concern. There was no way that that could happen unless he went into preheat around an…Alpha.

           

            Wonshik.

            Silly young Alpha, trying to steal his Omega. Did he not realize that Hakyeon was Taekwoon’s Omega? Did he not see the mark on Hakyeon’s neck? Taekwoon growled low in his throat, and turned back down the hallway. He’d show the little Alpha who the  _true_ Alpha was, and they would leave the poor Omegas to undergo their heats on their own, as usual.

 

            “Ready to learn about heat, Ravi-yah?” Hakyeon said, his voice low and huskier than it usually was. Wonshik swallowed hard, looking back down at Hakyeon’s lips, then looking back up at the Omega’s eyes. He nodded slowly, and Hakyeon slid into his lap, one knee on either side of his hips.

            “You got that letter today, Ravi-yah, didn’t you? It was supposed to send you out of the dorm, so that we could go into heat, without any Alpha around. Did you know that?” Hakyeon whispered, his lips millimeters away from Wonshik’s. The young Alpha shook his head slowly, mesmerized by the bright blue of his hyung’s usually dark brown eyes.

            “What’s.. _heat..?_ ” Wonshik asked, allowing Hakyeon to push him back. Resting his head on the pillows behind him, his eyes slid shut as the tiny Omega’s lips ghosted over his, teasing. Hakyeon was not so far into the heat that he couldn’t control what he was doing, what he wanted, and right now, he wanted to make Wonshik as miserable as possible with want.

            “First, you need to know about what  _you_  are, Ravi-yah,” Hakyeon said against Wonshik’s lips.

            “So  _greasy,_  hyung,” Wonshik teased lightly, his hands stealing up to anchor themselves firmly on Hakyeon’s hips. Hakyeon silenced his mocking laugh with a kiss.

            “You’re Alpha, Ravi-yah. That means that when this happens to me, you’ll need to come here, and help me with it, arasso? It also means that you’re going to get in a lot of fights with Taekwoon, but you’re used to that anyway,” he said, his hands coaxing Wonshik’s shirt up to his shoulders.

            “Help with what, hyung?” Wonshik asked, eyes flaring a dark yellow-gold as the Omega’s mouth dropped to his collarbones. Hakyeon did not lift his head, just pressed his hips forward, and then, it became very obvious what it was that he needed help with. Wonshik groaned quietly.

            “You’re going to want to scent-mark everything with your Alpha-smell, but you can’t because this is Taekwoon’s pack, and his territory, and he’d probably kick you out if you tried.”

            Hakyeon’s tongue darted out, teasing and hot over Wonshik’s chest, and the Alpha shivered.

           

            Taekwoon’s hand shook as he turned the key in the lock. Hakyeon’s heat smelled so  _good,_  but he needed to get Wonshik out of there; the young Alpha would probably  bond the little Omega, and he needed an unbonded pack until he could move all six of them to an actual house. The dorm was too small for two Omegas that went into heat at the same time, and he knew that his young Betas wanted their own rooms. He opened the door, and stopped to sniff the air deeply.

            Hakyeon’s heat was starting to drive Jaehwan’s heat even faster, and he smelled his taller Omega’s heat grow stronger, and as he passed the Omega’s door, he heard a strangled yelp pass through the wooden barrier. At the end of the hall, he could see the bag that he had packed for Wonshik laying outside his oldest Omega’s bedroom door.

            Taekwoon had raised his hand to knock, when the creak of a door startled him into whipping around, teeth bared. He met Hyuk’s frightened eyes, and then relaxed. His youngest, a Beta, was not a threat.

            “Hyung, what are you still doing here? The hyungs are in heat,” he said carefully, watching Taekwoon’s eyes gingerly, as though he was scared that the Alpha would mark him again.

            “Hakyeon’s in full heat, and Wonshik’s in there with him,” Hongbin said, leaning against the doorframe with a looseness that betrayed the terse, worried scent that he was throwing off.

             _I know that_ , Taekwoon thought to himself, turning back to the door.

            “Hyuuuung…” Jaehwans’s voice rose plaintively from the other end of the hallway. Taekwoon snapped his head in that direction, torn between claiming  _his Omega in the room with_ his _submissive Alpha,_  and going to the other room and helping his other Omega with his heat.

            “Don’t do it, hyung,” Hongbin said warningly, raising a hand to stop Taekwoon as the Alpha began to take a step towards Jaehwan’s room. “You can’t. You don’t want a bonded pack yet, and he’s not ready to be mated.”

            Taekwoon looked at him hard. He knew that he should leave, should just ignore Jaehwan crying in his bedroom, should just ignore the smells rising from the two Omegas, should just go to another dorm-building to stay with his Alpha friends for a few days, but he couldn’t. As Jaehwan’s voice rose again, this time choked tight with tears and  _needwantmusthave_ , Taekwoon strode down the hall, flung the Omega’s door open, then closed and locked the door behind him.

            Hyuk and Hongbin stared after their Alpha for a few minutes, then looked at each other. After a few minutes, Hongbin shrugged and offered a bag of potato chips to the maknae. Hyuk laughed, and took the bag, then threw an arm around his hyung’s shoulders, and steered them into the living room. He tossed a set of headphones at Hongbin, followed shortly by an MP3.

            “You’re gonna want those,” he said, settling on the couch with his own headset and Taekwoon’s computer.

            “Hyung’s gonna kill you,” Hongbin said, jumping onto the couch and stretching his legs across Hyuk’s. Sanghyuk gave him a cynical look, then pointed towards the hallway as a high-pitched whine sounded from one of the Omegas.

            “Trust me, it’s gonna be a while until he’s out, and unless you tell him, he won’t find out,” the maknae said, pulling up a link, and burrowing into the couch cushions, headphones tight in his ears.

           

            “Hyung..” Wonshik breathed out, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Hakyeon was laying underneath him, both of them stripped of their clothing, and the heat from Hakyeon’s body was making the Alpha dizzy with musthavemusthave. His fingers were beginning to quest down Hakyeon’s chest, tentative in their inexperience.

            “ _This_ is heat,” the Omega panted, fingers scrabbling on Wonshik’s back desperately. “Like it?”

            Wonshik moved his fingers from where they were preparing Hakyeon hurriedly, then he settled into place between the Omega’s knees.

            “Like it?” He growled, pushing forward sharply, causing Hakyeon to cry out with pleasure. “Do  _you?”_

            The claim-mark on Hakyeon’s neck began to glow, and the very edges began to bleed. The Omega began to dig his fingers into the mark, now too far gone to articulate what he wanted. Wonshik’s eyes followed the Omega’s fingers, and then, without question, without any doubt, he knew what the Omega wanted, what the Omega  _needed,_  and he dropped his head to Hakyeon’s neck.

            Covering Taekwoon’s bite mark with his mouth, Wonshik breathed against the Omega’s neck as he moved his hips against Hakyeon’s. Then, rolling forward again, he sank his teeth into Taekwoon’s mark.

            Hakyeon yelped, then his body grew tighter, the rhythm of his hips lost its regularity, and he came over their stomachs, collapsing against the blankets underneath him.

            Wonshik felt his knot swell, pushing further into Hakyeon, and when finally,  _finally,_  his release took him, his knot bound him in place.

 

            “ _That_  is heat, Ravi-yah,” Hakyeon sighed, carding his fingers through the Alpha’s hair. The Alpha,  _his_ Alpha smiled, and wrapped his arms around him, rolling them both on their sides to wait out the knot.  _His Alpha, his Mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for abandoning this fic for so long! I literally have no excuse as to why I'm not updating this. I feel so ashamed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments :D


End file.
